How to Get Back in the (Wilderness) Downtown/Transcripción
parecido con la realidad es sólo coincidencia Street #29, Holland Cliffs, Havoc A hrs El día se estaba tornando oscuro. Winter regresó a casa de su tía Conely después de un horrible y rutinario día de trabajo; como era su costumbre siempre aseguraba la puerta desde adentro y se paseaba por la casa dependiendo la duración de la canción que estuviese escuchando, ahora era el turno de “Apartment Story” de The National, recientemente no había escuchado a Neutral Milk Hotel por lo harto que estaba de ellos. Una vez que la canción acabó, se dirigió a la mecedora que estaba en la sala para seguir leyendo 1984 de George Orwell, pero se vio interrumpido por un detalle; encontró una hoja en esa mecedora, tenía texto escrito por ambos lados. No le tomó mucho tiempo en descubrir quién la había escrito, pues sólo conocía a una persona que escribe con exceso de puntos suspensivos. Deúzkær había regresado. En lugar de alegrarse por su regreso, le dio una buena dosis de ira, quería motivos para desahogar su frustración y ahora tenía uno, con ése era mucho más que suficiente. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, con sus puños cerrados y respirando profundamente. Una vez ahí, más que llamar a su puerta, comenzó a golpearla como si tuviera a su jefe enfrente de él. —¡¡Para eso me gustabas!! —gritó Winter, estaba enfurecido hasta los huesos. —¡Igual yo te extrañé, querido hermano! —respondió Deúzkær con un tono muy calmado; aún sabía cómo aumentar la ira de su hermano. —¡Qué casualidad que desapareces cuando todo está fuera de control y apareces cuando todo está en calma! ¿verdad? —Yo esperaba que me preguntaras si estaba bien. Deberías estar feliz, ¿no? ¡Por amor de Dios, Win! El trabajo te está afectando bastante. ¿Te volviste a pelear con tu jefe? —¡Háblame cara a cara! ¿Crees que puedes refugiarte de lo que te espera, detrás de esa puerta? —¿Y tú crees que sirve de algo gritarme, aún sabiendo que no te abriré? ¡Consigue una bolsa y desahógate inhalando y exhalando en ella! Después de eso ya no se escuchó nada. Deúzkær se deshizo de la ira de su hermano, quien además, no estaba en su mejor momento. Sólo siguió viendo a la ventana de la casa de al lado desde la cual veía a un sujeto al que nunca había visto que igual lo estaba viendo; era un sujeto parecido a Sonic, sólo que en lugar de color azul, era gris bastante oscuro con las puntas de sus púas pintadas de color rojo. Deúzkær siguió viendo qué más tenía en su habitación, riendo en más de dos ocasiones por la presencia de posters de Nirvana pegados en los muros y por sus pantalones rotos en la parte de las rodillas a propósito. El tipo abrió su ventana y comenzó a gritarle. —¿Acaso te parezco gracioso, maldito halcón estúpido? —gritó el erizo. —Amigo… ¡Eres patético! —dijo Deúzkær entre risas. —¿Patético? Yo no me estoy riendo de lo que tienes en tu habitación. —Lo sé… Sólo me parece gracioso que te gusta Nirvana y parezcas una imitación barata de Kurt Cobain… —alguien llama a su puerta.— Ahora regreso. No he terminado contigo aún. —¡Deúzkær! ¿Qué está pasando? —dice Winter, quien estaba llamando a la puerta. Deúzkær le abre. —Déjame explicarte cómo est… —¡Hola Mark! Creo que ya conociste a mi hermano. —dijo Winter. —¿Ese sujeto es tu hermano? —dijo Mark, un poco molesto. —Exacto… Mark, ha vivido a mi sombra durante 17 años. —¿Acaso estás idiota? —respondió Deúzkær— ¡Yo he sobresalido en algunos aspectos donde tu fracasaste! —¿Quieres callarte, Deúzkær? —Espera… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? —Ah sí. Se llama “Deúzkær”. Dicen que si pronuncias bien su nombre, el ejército viene a reclutarte. —No jodas, ¡Eres todo un jodido comediante! —dijo Deúzkær con un tono sarcástico simulando ser serio. —En fin… —dijo Winter cambiando de tema— ¿De qué estaban hablando? —Se burló de mí porque, según él, parezco una imitación barata de Kurt Cobain. —¿Y no lo eres? —dijo Deúzkær. —Mira, ¡Si vas a seguir con…! —Deúzkær… Y te apuesto a que no sabes quién tiene esas almohadas largas para vírgenes que no salen de leer mangas… ¡Todo el día! … En serio Mark, me agradas y todo... Pero si en serio deseas tener esas malditas almohadas, ¿No crees que sea mejor guardarlas en un lugar donde no podamos verlas? —¿En serio tiene esas “Dakuma-no se qué”? —Deúzkær comenzó a reír a carcajadas. —¡Mark, en serio tú y tus almohadas dan miedo! —Se llaman Dakimakuras. ¡Y para tu información, no sólo hago esto! —respondió Mark. —¿Acaso te pregunté? —dijo Winter en tono burlón. —¡Sólo porque te vas solo a la escuela y usas transporte público no te hace alguien especial! Mark cerró su ventana. Mientras Deúzkær sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de uno de los cajones de su armario. Al verlos, Winter de inmediato le pidió uno mientras le contaba a su hermano menor unas cuantas cosas de las que se había perdido. Ambos estaban asomados a la otra ventana de la habitación, que tenía la vista a la calle. —...Mark y otro sujeto igual de antisocial llegaron la semana pasada… Creo que su nombre es John. Los conocí en una fiesta que organizaron los DeLeary. —dijo Winter. —Creí que odiabas a los DeLeary… —respondió Deúzkær. —No me agradan en lo absoluto. Pero vino Alan a invitarme, y me pareció buen sujeto… Obviamente no rechacé la invitación. —No encontraste a nadie más, supongo… —Miller estaba ahí. Pero en serio se veía en un estado deplorable; estaba en un rincón, bebiendo sin parar. Me acerqué para saludarlo… Algo así. Pero así como me vio, se levantó y se fue. —¿Qué pasó con él? —Ayer un amigo, vecino suyo, me dijo que se disparó en la boca... Ya estaba sufriendo bastante... —Sí lo creo. Vivir aquí le estaba afectando bastante. ¿Por qué pasa? Se supone que deberíamos vivir tranquilamente. ¡Esa debe ser la vida suburbana! Una vida tediosa y tranquila. —Una vida en los suburbios no es nada más salir con amigos a arrojar bicicletas o hacer cualquier otra cosa en las calles, es algo que llega a tornarse peligroso: protestas, robos a mano armada, motines, el ejército provocando miedo a los habitantes, los problemas personales de cada uno, el tipo de gente con el que uno llega a toparse. ¿Habías pensado en eso? —Sí. Casi siempre tenemos que lidiar con eso… —Todo nuestro alrededor es un punto donde la inocencia de la niñez desaparece para dar paso a una depresión generada por el miedo a hacer algo y terminar más afectado. ... —Hermano… ¿Tú ya aprendiste a lidiar con la muerte? —preguntó Winter. —Sé que es raro que lo pregunte yo, siendo unos cuantos años mayor que tú. —¿En qué sentido? —respondió Deúzkær. —En los dos: tu propia muerte y la de un ser querido. —Lo dices por la nota que escribí, ¿no es así? —Sí. Mencionarse algo sobre tus perten… —Winter… Desde la secundaria he lidiado con eso… Todo tiene un ciclo. Creo que todos sabemos cuál es nuestro destino, y lo que nosotros vemos, hacemos, tenemos y todo eso es una distracción para no pensar en eso, algunas con un bono extra: pasar a ese horrible estante llamado “historia” que es bastante fácil de alterar para el beneficio de unos pocos. Sobre mi vida... Yo me puedo ver como un músico tal vez, odiado y querido por muchos, como todos, que llorarán mi pérdida durante la primera semana pero después seré recordado ocasionalmente. Y respecto a un ser querido, procuro disfrutar los buenos momentos con ellos antes de que llegue la hora de su partida, por ejemplo: la abuela de un amigo, ha estado en coma desde hace tres meses y sometida a cinco operaciones, ¿no crees que aquellos que de verdad la querían darían lo que fuera por verla riendo con ellos, viendo televisión, paseando por parques, o por lo menos viéndose las caras? El cigarro de Deúzkær ya se había acabado. Lo arrojó por la ventana y esperó a que el aire se lo llevara. —Lo lamento si lo que dije no sonó educado… pero ya lo dije. Y no me arrepiento de nada. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones